Test Match I
Introduction The Fight *'Soul': Picking up his katana from the soil, he sinks into his shadow, and appears out of Seraphina's own shadow. With his katana, he slashes upward her back, but this isn't his only plan. In his free hand, he carries a celestial bronze billhook. An item similar to a sickle mixed with a knife, he plans to use it to block an attack Seraphina attempts to use against him, in case his own plan fails. *'Seraphina: 'Knowing his ability to shadow travel, it wasn't hard to figure out he would use her shadow as an attack. As she watches him sinking into his own shadow, she makes ready and thrust her double bladed-spear backwards trying to spear him as he appears behind her. After thrusting the spear backwards, she turns around still holding ontot the spear taking advantages of the fact that it has two blades. As he appears, she spins the spear in half circle motion hoping to cut off his arm or at least block the attack. '' *'Soul': ''He uses the billhook to deflect her move, sustaining a small cut on his right shoulder. Still armed with his katana however, he shoves his katana into the ground. Suddenly, a small tremor begins. Smirking cruelly, he escapes, sinking into his shadow again, appearing in an unknown part of the jungle. He slips his katana in it's sheath before summoning two undead: A skeleton armed with a battle axe and glowing celestial bronze armor, and a fallen solider, probably from the Vietnam War. This undead is armed with army knives in both hands, a hole literally visible from the side of the spirit's head. Soul snickers, before giving the spirits a command, "Find the girl, take her down. The corpses nod at Soul, before running off in search of Seraphina. *'Seraphina: 'Taken by surprise, the tremor does manage balance. She falls to ground but quickly gets up again, seeing her opponent has disseappeared. Judging from Soul's behavior, she knows he's planning something, although she doesn't know what. She moves through the forest, towards the south end, until she finds glade with a little cliff, with a small waterfall and that ends in a small pond. There, she positions herself, and then she feels the pressence of the skeletons. Using her powers, she makes a smaller fireball, which she throws at the corpse, aiming at the chest as soon as it appears from the trees, hoping that the flames would swallow the dead meat quickly. She stands closer to the water fall, ready to "kick" the water from the waterfall at the corpse, incase the fire decide to spread. *'Soul': The corpse catches on fire, but still tries to crawl to Seraphina, determined to follow it's master's orders. The other corpse, however, managed to escape the flames of Seraphina, and it charges her . The fallen solider undead, it's army knives in hands, delivers a series of stabs at Seraphina. It slashes at the straps of the celestial chest plate, in order to get rid of as much armor as possible, before slashing at Seraphina's abdomen area. Soul, on the other hand, stays in the center of the jungle. From the fire pyres, he gets a stick, and lets it catch on fire. Soul smirks, as the stick catches ablaze. He throws the flaming stick at the jungle foilage, allowing for it to also catch on fire, before safely shadow traveling away from the growing fire. *'Seraphina: 'Seraphina gets her dual spear ready, watching the corpse intact charging at her. She gets her spear ready, and uses the extra length of the blade of the spear (compared to the blade of the knife) to keep it away without getting close enough for a stab. ''Using her senses as Hecate she keeps an eye on the other corpse while fighting the skeleton. She does smell smoke in her nostrils but knows that it will still take a bit before the fires arrives. ''''She moves to the side, trying to get in closer and delivers a slice to the head, which was wrong of her. Delivering a deadly move aiming directly at the chest of the skeleton, she moves close enough to it, for it to hit her with the knife. She does notice this and turns but does get a smaller cut in the shoulder by the knife, as she delivers the final blow to the skeleton. '' Category:Test Matches